This invention relates generally to endodontic instruments known as endodontic files, used by dentists when performing root canal procedures. A root canal procedure is a common dental procedure for treating or preventing a dental abscess. During a root canal procedure, the infected nerve and pulpal tissue are removed from the root canal of the involved tooth. The root canal is then cleaned by shaping or reaming the root canal with endodontic files to produce a clean environment to receive a root canal filling material. The standard filling material, which has been used for over fifty years, is an inert material called gutta-percha.
Endodontic files are used to remove the contents of the root canal and to prepare or shape the root canal prior to filling it. Endodontic files may be designed to be manually manipulated by the fingers of a dentist or to be engine driven by a rotating hand piece, which rotates the file during use. Endodontic files typically consist of a tapered distal working portion containing a plurality of helical spiraled flutes, a shaft portion located proximal to the working portion, and a handle located on the proximal end of the instrument. The flutes form planing or cutting surfaces, which dislodge and remove the infected tissue within the root canal being treated. For all currently available tapered endodontic files the helical or spiral flutes turn continuously along the entire working portion of the file.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a prior art endodontic file 10 that is representative of the type currently in use. File 10 includes a handle 12 at a proximal end 14, a shaft portion 16, and a working portion 18 that tapers toward a distal end 20. Working portion 18 is formed of a plurality of helical or spiral flutes 22 that form cutting surfaces 24 as seen most clearly in FIG. 2. Flutes 22 extend continuously along working portion 18. File 10 may be manipulated by hand or be engine driven to rotate so that cutting surfaces 24 remove infected tissue from the root canal.
Because root canals are seldom straight, but usually curved or twisted in multiple planes, it is important that endodontic files be flexible so that the file can follow the curved canal to its terminus during the cleaning process. Another advantage to having endodontic files with enhanced flexibility is that file breakage during the cleaning process of the root canal is greatly reduced. The recognized need for flexible endodontic files has led to the use of nickel-titanium alloys as the preferred material of choice for constructing endodontic files.
Understanding that file breakage during a root canal procedure is an undesired event and its prevention is critical to a successful root canal procedure, providing an endodontic file with a resistance to breakage would be of great benefit to the field of endodontics. File breakage generally occurs from two causes. The first cause is cyclic fatiguing of the instrument material caused by repeated bending of the file. The incidence of cyclic fatigue file breakage is inversely related to file flexibility, therefore as instrument flexibility increases, cyclic fatigue file breakage decreases. The second cause of file breakage is the application of excessive torque to the endodontic file leading to torque failure. Such excessive torque is caused, at least in part, by the fact that substantially the entire length of the file working portion is in contact with the canal wall.
Some current cleansing and shaping techniques used to prepare the root canal employ numerous endodontic files having a continuously tapered helical fluted working portion. The numerous files used during a root canal procedure may have different tip diameter sizes and/or tapers to allow the different files to clean different regions of the root canal. However, such current endodontic files encounter the problems discussed above.
Examples of prior art endodontic instruments are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,934; 5,628,674; 5,653,590; and 6,074,209, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes.
It would be an improvement in the art of endodontics to provide an endodontic file that has enhanced flexibility to reduce the likelihood of breakage. It would be a further improvement to provide an endodontic file having limited or dedicated cutting regions along the working portion of the file to limit the root canal surface area that is engaged by the endodontic file and to control which portion of the root canal is shaped and/or prepared. Decreasing the surface area of the endodontic file in contact with the root canal wall would effectively reduce the frictional torque applied to the instrument and would decrease the incidence of torque failure breakage